An intermediate steering shaft commonly consists of a tubular outer shaft and a solid inner shaft slidably telescoped inside the outer shaft and coupled thereto for unitary rotation by flattened sides on each. The telescopic connection between the inner and outer shafts permits foreshortening of the intermediate shaft for assembly between a steering gear and a steering column and accommodates changes in the span between the steering column and steering gear; e.g., from road vibrations, when the vehicle is driven. To eliminate angular lash between the inner and outer shafts attributable to manufacturing tolerance, a cavity is formed in a portion of the solid inner shaft which is always shrouded or overlapped by the tubular outer shaft and a plastic bearing block is injection molded in the cavity through a passage in the outer shaft. Such injection molding of plastic while the two shafts are telescopically engaged is commonly referred to as "in situ" injection molding. In such constructions, the liquid plastic which solidifies or cures in the passage in the tubular outer shaft forms a shear pin integral with the plastic bearing block which maintains the relative longitudinal positions of the inner and outer shafts until fractured by forces urging telescopic collapse of the intermediate steering shaft.